The Girl Who Lived
by Xela Tokrub
Summary: Imagine Harry Potter having a sister, well what is she like?, is she cool?, can she dance?, does she have a scar?, well? R&R plz... READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!
1. The Beginning

Hey everbody! This is Arabic Blessing with The Girl Who Lived... now read the Author's Note AN: I am only going to say this once: THIS IS NOT MY STORY! This story is being written by somebody who doesn't have a account... so I said I'd put it up here for her... so the author's notes are actually going to be publisher's notes (PN)... yeah... OH! And I don't own HP... there we go... -R- 

Chapter One

The Beginning

I don't know how old I was at the time, but I am going to guess I was around six. Anyways, my name is Victoria Potter, but everyone has to call me Tori. Why you ask? Well I have no explanation. I had brown hair at the time, and electrifying green eyes. I also had a scar on the back of my neck, shaped like a lighting bolt. That's all I can really remember, though. On with the story…

For as long as I can remember, I lived in an orphanage, or some sort of thing like that. I was always clever, and rebellious. So then it began as a normal day, running away from the person that looked after me. I guess she was like a guidance consular/supervisor. Her name was Carol James. Well I had to call her Ms. James. So I was running away. As I turned a corner, I was caught by another supervisor. He then of course took me to Ms. James' office. I then sat down with my arms crossed. I looked out the window. "Tori," she began. I picked up the chair and turned it around, so I was facing the door.

"Tori, you need to listen, ever since you got back from the other people that took care of you before, you have been acting up more than usual. Is there something bothering you?" she asked me. "I'm going to get adopted again aren't I?" I asked her. She nodded. I must have gone through 5 billion people since I've been there. They either died, mysteriously, or just got sick of me. Now at this point, my memory is fuzzy. But I do remember being adopted by the most hideous couple ever. Just imagine Britney Spears with pimples and red hair. Well that was the woman. I think I've said enough.

Their kid would constantly say weird words to me, while waving a stick, and I was considered a slave to them. One day when the kid was doing the weird word saying to me he said, "Yellow septum nose blob and fine horse what shall we do with this hillbilly mouse!" it was odd because then we heard a scream and I passed out, I was back at the orphanage. No one told what happened to that family. But after that I was like some super genius.

I never came to find out how that happened, until that day…


	2. Then It Really Started

Chapter Two

Then It Really Started

Well now I am 12 going onto 13, and my appearance has changed a little, my hair is now black, and I am a little tall, about 5'2''. My eyes are still electrifying green, and my attitude remains in play. My supervisor is the same but her name has changed, is Mrs. Heatherway. I still reside at the same orphanage, and had gone through many homes.

I made a best friend, who also had some trouble finding a home. His name was Zack. We would always hang out together, no matter what. He looked like this: (Insert picture of George Bush) NO! I'm just kidding! He had blonde hair, freckles and he was super cute, all the girls (except me) were after him.

Moving on…the day was a Tuesday I recall. Around noon, I was searching for a kid, Rhone, because he had put bugs in my bed. So as I peered around the corner, I heard a "HEY TORI!" from behind me, which was Zack. "God, you scared me." I said. He laughed. I sighed. "Who are you looking for?" he asked me. "Rhone." I answered quickly, glancing behind him.

"Have you seen the two weird dudes?" he asked. "Besides you? Then no." I answered. "No seriously, there was one dude, with a long white beard, that looked ancient, and another one that was huge!" he exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows and agreed to follow him.

He led me to where he had seen them, which was in the middle of the hallway, and they were talking to Mrs. Heatherway. I guess he was right; there was a man three times as wide as a normal man, and twice as tall. He had a long, shaggy mane of hair and beard. And there was and old man, that was wearing half moon spectacles, and did have long white hair and beard.

"Can you believe, that the old one is wearing dress?" he asked me, as I tried to listen to the conversation. "It's not a dress; it's a robe, common within parts of England." I replied. "Whatever, it looks like a dress. Can you hear what they're saying?" he asked. "Not with you blabbing away." I answered. He sighed, and then we heard someone yell Zack's name saying that Rhone was putting bugs in his bed. "I'll be right back." He said. "Don't hurry." I replied.

I concentrated at what they where talking about, but all I could make out was, "England…today…Potter…" and that's all I wanted to hear. I was yet being adopted again and going to England. I knew I was going to come back. I ran back to me room, and quickly packed my bag. Zack came in. "Again! You were only here for two weeks!" he exclaimed.

"They are old, and so I hardly think they can bear once we walk out of this building." I answered. He laughed and we both laughed on my bed together. A knock came from my door and Mrs. Heatherway came in. "Oh, good, I caught you at a good a good time. Please come to my office soon." She said and left. We both looked at each other.

I went to her office and sat down and she looked at me and opened her mouth, and then shut it. "There is something about to happen, that will be very difficult to explain. It first will start off, with you and your new guardians. You see, it is all quite simple." She started. "You haven't explained anything, yet." I told her. "Oh, I'm not good at doing this. I may need some help." She said. "Am I going to die?" I asked her. "NO! What would ever give you an idea like that?" she asked.

"Well its starts off, with the you're talking like-""Never mind," she cut me off, "what matters is what is going to happen to you. I am going to have someone explain this whole subject to you." She said to me, and I raised my eyebrows.

In walked the old man I had seen earlier, and the bug guy. "Hello, Tori. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is Rubeus Hagrid." He said. I blinked and said, "Hi." "I see that you are a little confused-"he started by I stopped him, saying, "Oh, no, Albus Dumbledore, the head administrator of Hogwarts, witch craft and wizardry, and Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper, and Care of Magical Creatures, professor." Hagrid's eyes widen. "Dumbledore, you really don't need to do any explaining to her, you can tell she is already smart, and does not need to be brought to the school." Dumbledore tapped his chin, and said, "No, she is still not able to process all that she has said, watch." Unaware of what they just said, I said, "What were we talking about again? Something about corn?" They all stared at me blankly. "What?" I asked.


	3. The Goodbye

Chapter Three

The Good-Bye

"Do you have any idea what you just said?" asked Mrs. Heatherway. "Oh, that really happened? I though I was just thinking about it in my head." I said nervously. After that they asked me a whole series of questions that I don't remember, there were a lot.

After we finished through the questions, Dumbledore rubbed his beard and thought. "It seems that you were just born when he killed them." "Who? What? Who killed who? Wait, what are you talking about?" I questioned. "Dumbledore have you decided what to do yet?" asked Mrs. Heatherway. He nodded, "She will come with us, to see how much she knows."

Mrs. Heatherway shoed me out to get my things gathered because I was going to England, I supposed. So I went to my room with my half empty bag, and put the rest of all my things in there. "Knock, knock," said a voice from my door. It was Zack. "You're leaving again?" he asked "Yeah and going to England this time." I answered. I looked up at my calendar. "Summer is almost over, huh?" he asked me, trying to cheer me up. "Yeah, my birthday is coming up soon." "Maybe you'll make new friends in England," he said depressed "or get a boyfriend." My eyes widen. "I think I'm the one that's supposed to be depressed." I said cheerfully.

I packed my bag, and Zack and I talked for a while. "And, here's all the info you'll need, including cell number, e-mail, and address." he said to me. Another knock came from my door. I went under the bed, and Zack said greeted. Yes, I know it was a stupid idea, but it was worth a try.

It was Mrs. Heatherway. "Where's Tori?" she asked him. He shrugged. Of course first place she looks is under the bed. "Get out from under there. You're almost thirteen act your age, not like you're six." she said. It was all over, time for me to leave. All of us walked out to the hallway, which I noticed was very big. "Tori, we'll be in the car," said Dumbledore, and he and Hagrid left. Mrs. Heatherway kept her distance. "I'll hear from you soon right?" he asked. "Of, course! I will miss you." I said. He touched my cheek, "You're sounding proper already." I smiled.

The most unexpected thing happened at that moment, well alright you're might be guessing that he kissed me right? Well, no, first he hugged me and whispered, "You'll always be in my liver." Then, he kissed me. See I told you that he didn't kiss me first.

After that I ran out of the building and into the car, which the two "dudes" were waiting in. It seemed like minutes I fell asleep.


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter Four

Diagon Alley

I woke in a strange place. I was sleeping in what seemed like a hotel room from the cowboy times. I got up and looked out the window. People were scurrying around kinda like New York City, but not as crowed, if you get what I mean. I looked around the room and saw a desk, with a quill in ink, a platform with a blanket and pillow (I guess I was sleeping on that), and lots of empty cardboard boxes.

I walked out the door and slowly down the stairs. I could hear talking, but not clearly enough. Whatever, I headed down there. "Good morning, Tori!" said a voice which I recognized to be Hagrid's. I walked over and sat down on a stool. It seemed I was in a bar a very dark and grubby bar slash inn or something like that. Very dusty, and dirty. This place was old. "Where are we?" I asked. "Right now, we're in the Leaky Cauldron, but we'll be going to Diagon Alley." he answered. I nodded not processing any of the information into my head.

"Would you like some breakfast before we head out?" Hagrid asked. "Oh, no. I don't eat breakfast." I told him. His eyes widen. A man came out from the kitchen, I guess. "My Lord, she is alive isn't she?" he said while examining me. "SHE has a name." I said "My apologies, my name is Tom," said he. Tom was stooping, bald, and toothless. "It's an honor to meet you, even though everyone thinks you are dead." "Excuse me?" I asked. "Come Tori, it's time to get your school supplies." and Hagrid dragged me away.

We went to a wall and I stared at it. "Well Hagrid, I must say that you must not be feeling well, because, I hate to break it to you, this is a wall, not a shop." I said. He pulled out a stick. I recognized it to be a wand. My neck started to hurt, I told you about my scar, didn't I? Anyways, it was started to hurt. Hagrid tapped the wand on some stones of the wall. They moved to the side of the wall, and once again my scar pierced with pain.

I looked around and saw a peculiar family, if it was a girl with brown bushy hair, and a cat, a very ugly cat. I hate cats. I guess they were twins, tall and with red hair, and I guessed that they had a little bother not much older than me with red hair and freckles. A little girl, maybe younger than me, also with red hair, holding a cauldron also tagged along. Lastly a boy maybe a year older than me, with jet black hair, glasses that seemed like they broke thousands of time, and electrifying green eyes, like mine, and he was rubbing his forehead.

I blinked and in an instant as I saw them, they were gone. I noticed many other odd people, like people with hats, I mean like witch hats, like the kind you would wear on Halloween, I wonder if they celebrate Halloween here.

Hagrid took out a piece of paper. "Well, Tori, we have a lot of things to get for you for school." He handed me the piece of paper. It said,

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration- Emeric Switch_

_Intermediate Transfiguration_

_A Guide to Advance Transfiguration_

_A History of Magic- Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Drafts and Potions- Arsenius Jigger_

_Magical Theory- Adalbert Waffing _

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1-5- Miranda Goshawk_

_One Thousand Herbs and Fungi- Phyllida Spore_

_Ancient Runes Made Easy_

_Numerology and Grammatica_

_The Monster Book of Monsters_

_Unfogging the Future- Cassandra Vablatsky_

_Achievements in Charming_

_Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_

_Rune Dictionary_

_Perhaps a broom also. You may bring a pet toad, owl, or cat._

_Make sure to mention yourself to receive some sort of discount. Please turn to the next page for the rest of the list…_

So the list said to get all of these items. "How much do they expect me to learn?" I asked Hagrid. "They said that you'd be moving fast, so you would need all of these. "Have a broom, or an owl? What am I going to clean up after myself? And aren't owls dangerous?" I questioned. "You really don't remember this stuff? I thought that Dumbledore said you were brilliant." he said. I folded my arms. "How am I supposed to pay for all of this? I don't even have any money on me." "You think you're parents would leave you empty handed?" Hagrid asked. "Yes." I answered. He shook his head and headed toward a building that said, 'Gringotts Bank'.

We walked in and everything seemed to be made of marble. "Are those goblins?" I asked starring at the creatures. "Yes, stay close, they aren't friendly." answered Hagrid. We went up to a teller, I guess we cal them that, and Hagrid said, "Miss Potter would like to make a withdrawal from her account." "Miss Potter?" the goblin questioned. Hagrid nodded and handed him a different piece of paper. "Ah, I see. Alright I will have someone help you down to your vault.

We waited for a few minutes and then a little goblin took us down into some sort of cave like place, where we rode a cart down to my vault. Inside there were piles of gold, sliver, and bronze. The goblin gave me what he said I would need for the year, and we went back up to Diagon Alley.

Once out in the open fresh air, Hagrid tried to explain to me the value of the coins. A galleon was the gold coins, which were worth the most. The sickles, were the sliver coins, seventeen of these would equal a galleon. Then there were the knuts, little bronze coins, which were worth the least of the three main types of coins, twenty-nine knuts would equal a sickle.

"Next stop is to Flourish and Blotts." Hagrid said. "And that would be where I get what?" I asked. "Your books." he answered. We developed our own sort of connection, when we were on our way down to my vault. It's complicated to tell, but you'll probably hear about that later on in the story.

We walked into the store and looked for all of all our books, and we got half of them for free, for some reason. While we were in there, I noticed a boy, not too much older than me, starring, so I walked over to get a closer look. "You seem to have an interest in me." I said while pretending to scan a book near him. "You're attracting, I guess it's a natural instinct to look." he said. I raised my eyebrows; no one has ever talked to me that way before.

"Where are you from?" I asked. "England, but I will be studying in France this year." he said to me. "And you?" he asked. "I'm from America, if you haven't noticed, and I will be going to school somewhere, that I have no clue where." I answered. He laughed. Why does everyone think I'm funny? "I guess I shall speak with you later, miss. Or…do you have an owl?" he asked "I'm kinda new with this stuff, so, no. And also I'm not interested in you." I answered and walked away. I think that was the first time I had a guy flirt with me, if that was it. I have no clue, I am kinda antisocial.

After we finished getting our books, we went to Eyelops Owl Emporium; Hagrid said that I could get an owl. I walked in there, and fell in love with a black owl with grey eyes. I bought her, and named her Midnight.

Next stop was to Oleander's "Makers of Fine Wands since 382BC" this I was shocked at. Hagrid said that he had to go get something, and so he left me to go in there and find a wand. I walked in there, no one. "Hello?" I called. A man on a swinging ladder came around a corner. He was an elderly wizard that was pale, with long fingers, and slivery eyes. There was something that made him really creepy. "Ah, Miss Potter, I told them you were alive, and none of them believed me. Anyways, enough about me, its time for you to find your wand.

He went back into the shelves of wands and came out with a dusty case. "Try this." he said to me holding it out. I took it and stood with it there. "Well, go on, give it a wave!" he exclaimed. I did as I was told and waved the wand, then a glass vase shattered. I gasped, opening my mouth. "Now that wasn't it." he mumbled to himself. We tried several more wands after that and then he came out slowly with a wand.

"Try this one." he said. I closed my eyes and waved the wand. I mumbled some words, and everything I broke came back into place, I even think there was some music in the background. "There it is." he said proudly. I blinked. Hagrid walked in at that moment. "Found your wand?" he asked. I nodded and Mr. Ollivander said, "Here is your wand, ten inches, a phoenix feather, willow, and a small part of a unicorn's horn. This is very rare, take care of it and here is your bill." He handed me a piece of paper with a scribbles of math and a totaled circled which read, '8 galleons' I opened the little wallet I put my money into and took out eight gold coins.

I thanked him and Hagrid and I walked out of the store. "Where'd you go?" I asked him. "Just to get you an early birthday present." he said. I opened my mouth, "But my birthday isn't till, September 15." I said. He nodded and handed me a package in brown paper. "Now you can't open it until you turn 13." he said. "You mean I have to wait?" I asked. He nodded.


	5. My New Guardians

Chapter Five

My New Guardians

We finished our shopping, and then stopped at Florin Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor. We both got lunch there and were talking about some of the most random things ever.

During a pause I asked, "Hagrid, what really happened to my parents, no one would ever tell me." He sighed, "I had to answer that question before, let's keep it quiet." He looked around. "So?" I asked. "Well, they were murdered." he answered. "Murdered?" I questioned, and he nodded, "By who?" "We don't say his name around here. His name was Voldemort." I nodded from him to go on. "He was a dark wizard at the time; he killed so many people, and him and his death eaters. It was a hard time." "Death eaters?" I asked. He nodded and said we could talk about this some other time.

We were actually waiting for Dumbledore to come with my new guardians, yay! More people to die! Anyways, we waited for who knows how long and they finally came. "Hello Tori, Hagrid. I trust that you had a pleasant night." Dumbledore said. "I guess if you had to sleep on what felt like a cardboard box." I answered.

"Tori, these will be your new guardians." Dumbledore said. There was a lady with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing something that you would see a soccer mom in, and there was a man that also had brown hair, with glasses, and I guess brown eyes. And he was wearing a long black coat.

"Hello Tori, my name is Cecilia Queso, I am your father's cousin. This is my husband, Victor Queso. It's an honor to have you in our family." she said. "Have you got all your things on the list?" Dumbledore asked. "Yup, and I even got an owl." I said holding up the cage. They all talked about what was going to happen, while I was reading a book I bought.

Everything that I read seemed like a refresh, like when you start a new year of school and the teachers go through a review lesson, and your like, 'Oh I remember that now!', that's what it was like.

After they all finished talking, I headed with the Queso's. Once we got to their house, I was so tired. "Now Tori," the misses said "Victor will show you to your room, and I'll call you once dinner is ready. And you'll have to go to bed by the latest, 10:30. Did you get that all?" seemed like she was acting like my mother. On wait, she's dead.

Victor took me up to my room. "Now, this may seem pretty boring, but I'm half muggle, and so I added some changes." Inside the room, it was basically an old fashion room with maple stuff, and by that I mean that it was all maple, like the bed, and the dresser, well you get what I mean.

Victor pushed a button, and in an instant everything turned into a room that a teenager would actually like. Big desk for homework, nice queen size bed, with nightstands next to it, bookshelf, TV, boom box, and all that other good stuff.

"I hope you like it." Victor said. I nodded, "Yeah, this is probably the best room I've ever stayed in." He smiled and left. I plopped down onto the bed, and I guess I fell asleep. I woke to the yelling of Cecilia calling me for dinner.

I walked down the stairs, and sat the table. (Must I describe the household?) We had lasagna for dinner, and it was mediocre. After dinner, I went up to my room, and read some more, before I passed out around 8:00.


	6. The Trip Down To Hogwarts

Chapter Six

The Trip Down to Hogwarts

I awoke the next morning, at 6:00 a.m. I stretched my arms and went downstairs. The couple were having coffee, and while watching the news.

"Oh! Good morning, Tori! You're up early." Cecilia said. Victor looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "A letter came for you in the mail." he passed a gold envelope with neat handwriting. I opened it up and began to read.

_Dear Victoria,_

_My name is Hermione Granger. I am very please to tell you that we will be attending the same school together, and that I will be your guide, for the first few days._

_I've heard that your 12 years old. Well, I am 13 going onto 14 on September 19. I heard also that you are from America and that you have no parents. Well, my parents aren't actual wizards, they're actually muggles. I am also terribly sorry for your loss._

_Once we do meet I hope you will find me, I will be waiting in a cabin, with my cat (I hope your not allergic). Well I hope you can find me, if not ask for me. Just about everyone knows me. I am looking forward to meeting you!_

_-Hermione Granger _

I closed the letter, and yawned. This girl seemed like she was going to be very annoying. "Are you going to get ready to head out?" Cecilia asked. "For what?" I asked. "To catch the train to Hogwarts today, you start. And it's also a long way from here. About two hours." she answered.

I got dressed and got all of my things. We got everything into the car, and I was playing with Midnight, until she got tired and I let her go to sleep, so I read some more. By this time the time was 9:50 a.m. and we were about 20 minutes from King's Cross.

Once we reached King's Cross, and I looked at the boarding pass, it read, Platform 9 ¾, "Umm, there isn't a 9 ¾." "Yes, there is." Victor said pointing in between 10 and 9.

I saw a family go throw the wall, and I blinked. My mouth opened, and they pulled me along. "Ready?" Cecilia asked. "You know, I think I'd be cool if I just went to public school." "On the count of three," Victor started, "One…Two…Three!" we ran into the wall.

I opened my eyes; it was as if we went through into a whole different station. The train was named, 'Hogwarts Express' I looked around saw tons of people. It was now 10:45 a.m. then I caught a glimpse of Hagrid.

I said goodbye to Victor and Cecilia, and ran to Hagrid. "Hello, Tori." he said. "Hi. I actually know someone here! Hey do you know who Her-mi-one Gran-ger is?" I asked. "Oh, Hermione, she is already here, is she your guide?" he asked. I showed him the paper. "Follow me." I followed him through the train with Midnight, who was sleeping through all the noise.

He stopped at a cabin and knocked on the door. A girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and beaver-like teeth answered. "Hello Hagrid!" she answered brightly, that it kinda was creepy. "Hermione, this is Victoria, Tori." he said. "Oh good! You're here!"

Hagrid said his good-byes and left me and her alone. I walked into the cabin thingy. My scar began to hurt again.

"So, what's it like in America?" she asked. "Well the same as here, instead more people are fat, stupid, and talk in a different way." Her smile went away, thank goodness. "Umm, well, how long have you been here for?" "A few days, can you ask me these questions later?" I rubbed my neck. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah…it's nothing."

After a few minutes it started to hurt more and more. I got up and went to go to the bathroom. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked her. "To the left, do you want me to come with you?" she asked. I nodded no, and wobbled out the door. Every step I took made the pain worse. I passed this guy that I could barley see, but he was crouching down, and once we passed each other, the pain was so bad, that my scar began to bleed.

I finally made it to the bathroom, my face was paler, and my eyes were the scary green color. I wiped the blood off, and cast a spell, that would cease the pain for a while.

Hermione knocked on the door, and I let her come in. She saw the blood, and said, "Oh my! Are you alright, here let me clean that up for you." I moved my hair, and she gasped. "Is it that bad?" I asked. "No, it's not that, but that shape looks familiar." She gently wiped off the blood, and didn't ask anything else about it.

She headed back, and I followed her, until a group of people my age were trotting around and we got separated, and so I had to go the other way around.

On my way, this guy and I caught each others eye. I do have to admit he was a little attractive. He stopped me short in my tracks. "Haven't seen you around here before, are you a first year?" he asked. He had blonde hair, pale skin, and grey eyes. "No, I'm a new student, but I'm going to be in forth year." I answered. "Well, I'll be in the same year as you." "Ha, what a coincidence, you'd be?" I said. "Draco Malfoy." He answered. "I'm Victoria well, Tori, Potter." I answered. "Potter?" I nodded.

Hermione came running, "Malfoy, what are you doing talking to her?!" she exclaimed. He rolled his eyes, and walked away. He mouthed, 'I'll see you'. I smiled.

"What were you doing talking to him?" Hermione asked me when we were back in the cabin. "I can't talk to people?" I asked her. "No, it's just, he's a bad person." "Bad person? Your acting like he's some threat to me." I answered a little mad. "You know what, never mind." A lady with a trolley came by, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

I got a whole bunch of goodies, and Hermione and I shared them. "Hey, what happened to your parents, no offence?" she asked me. "None taken, I actually don't know, they died right after I was born. I never even saw a picture of them. But, people say that someone murdered them, and my family." I answered.

"Well, did you hear a name?" she asked. I nodded no. I was lying, but I didn't know if I could trust her yet.

We finally made it to a stop. We got off the train and my scar was starting to hurt again. We walked with the other groups of people, and got up to the castle.


	7. Meeting My Brother

Chapter Seven

Meeting My Brother

Once we got inside, a lady, with a funny hat came up to me, "Hello Victoria, I am your professor for transfiguration, you may call me, Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you, before we begin the feast." I said bye to Hermione and followed her.

She led me to a statue of a gargoyle, and said, "Fizzing Whizzbee" and the gargoyle began to turn. She pushed me and said "Hop on." I climbed the stars and waited to see all the mechanical things powering this. When it finally stopped, I reached a door.

I did what I thought was best, knocked. Dumbledore answered the door. "Ah Tori, you've made it to Hogwarts!" he led me inside. "So, exactly why did you want me to come here?" I asked. "Well, there is someone i would like you to meet." "Well, wouldn't we meet anyways?" I asked. He nodded and my scar slowly began to pierce again.

We waited about five minutes before there was a knock on the door, and at this time I was on the floor clutching my neck as everything began to turn into a blur. A boy, not too much older than me, came in with a teacher I could hardly make out. There were a few black things I could see.

I couldn't take it the pain was increasing and the boy was just there, blood coming out of his forehead. That was it. I raised my wand and screamed, "Polluiliknur Hiccup!" all the pain went away. I still stayed on the floor. Blood was on my neck again, but a little more.

I woke up still in the room with Dumbledore and another man standing over me. The man had black hair, and was pale. He had a pointed nose too.

"Good your up." Dumbledore said. I sat up I looked around and noticed a boy looking toward me. He was like a boy of me. "Who is he?" I asked. "That, is Harry Potter." Dumbledore answered. "Potter? You mean-" Dumbledore nodded. "he is my bro-br-br-other?" Harry nodded. I blinked, and laid back down and mubled, "This is a dream, in a few seconds you'll wake up black and blue next to Zack, and Mrs. Heatherway." I opened my eyes.

This was really happening. I have a brother. I stood up and walked over to him. "I'm Tori, well, we both have the same last name now don't we?" I held my hand out. "They told me your name was Victoria." he asked, shaking my hand. I couldn't help it so I jumped up and hugged him. Well how would you feel if you just met your brother for the first time in your life?


	8. The Sorting

Chapter Eight

The Sorting

Now we were in the Great Hall. I was up with what they call 'First Years' so I could get sorted. I looked around they were all so small, and short am I that short? Anyways the lady with the funny hat that I saw earlier began to call names.

The A's, B's, and all of the letters until P were called. "Potter, Victoria." she called and I sat on the seat. She placed the hat onto my head, and it moved around like someone that would rub your head. I looked around to see what the other students were doing. I met eyes with Draco and he winked I smiled.

"Another Potter? Well I'll be. Now you seem to have a rebellious side, and, hmm, extremely smart. My first intention is to put you into Slytherin, but you seem like you'd fit into Ravenclaw." he whispered into my ear. "You mean like ravens, no way, and that guy that likes me is in there right? Please don't put me in there." I pleaded.

The hat chuckled, "Just like your brother. He didn't want to go to Slytherin. Anyways let's get this over with, shall we?" I nodded. "Gryffindor!" he shouted and a table applauded wicked loudly, I assumed that was Gryffindor. So I went to that table and sat next to some weird person that was well, weird. Next thing I know, some random person puts there hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see it was Hermione. "Do you want to sit near me?" she asked. I nodded and followed her. We went to the middle of the table, and saw Harry and some kid with red hair and freckles, and some other kid that was a total geek; he had the worst hair due ever.

"Hi." I waved to Harry. "Oh! She's your sister Harry? Oh my! It's really good to met you again." she exclaimed shaking my hand vigorously. "Ditto." I answered and pulled my hand away. I sat down and looked at my plate. "So, you're my sister?" Harry asked. "I guess so, it seems odd doesn't it? I mean like I've never had this close of a relationship before." I said, and he agreed.

Then the sorting finally finished, and Dumbledore stood up, and said, "Now, we all must be hungry! Let's eat!" and the food appeared on the table. The kid with the freckles took horrendous amounts of food stuffing his face. "Tori, this is Ron by the way." Harry said pointing to him.

"Plwezer." He said with his mouth full. I nodded. These people are really weird. Throughout dinner we got to know each other more and more. It was like a friendship circle, but more stupid.


	9. Gryffindor Common Room

Chapter Nine

Gryffindor Common Room

(Super short one.)

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ronald!!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Woops, I'm sorry," he apologized. I laughed so hard my stomach was about to burst. Ron, or Ronald, had just knocked over a bag of cream puff, which was Hermione's, and she was trying to teach him how to hold his wand properly, but did so the wrong way. Am I going too fast, that you're confused?

I sat on a nearby couch, (we are now in the Gryffindor Common room, if you're that slow) and got out schoolwork I was supposed to complete.

Hermione sat down near me. "He is such a jerk!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing? Classes haven't even started yet," she asked.

"I call it 'Review' they want to see how much I know, seeing as I missed the first three years, or something like that."

She nodded her head, "I see, is it hard?"

"Nope, you should get some Z's." I said.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Go get some sleep." I answered looking at my book.

"Oh, ok, see you in the morning, if you're not a zombie."


	10. The Breakfast Problem

Chapter Ten

The Breakfast Problem

I awoke to a loud crash, then bang. I looked around, and saw nothing, except me, and my belongings. "Hello?" I whispered. Obviously, no one was there. I yawned and stretched me arms. This room, it seemed like, I don't know, a prison, well it did to me. There were four beds in this large room, and they had these pukifying drapes. And I knew that noise was a figment of my imagination.

I pulled on my clothes, and waddled down the stairs. I looked around and saw nothing, and no one. A boy came down the stairs at the other end of the room. He looked at me, like I was a zombie.

I ran my hand threw my hair and sat on the sofa with my book. After about ten minutes the same boy same over to me, and asked, "Why are you still in here?"

"Where am I supposed to be?" I asked.

"I think most people eat breakfast," he answered.

I ignored him and kept reading. I sighed. I blinked. Now, I'm just trying to get on your nerve. Finally after some time the guy left, and Hermione came in. "Why weren't you at breakfast?" she asked.

"Not hungry," I answered.

"Harry was worried," she replied.

"Then why didn't he wait?"

She shrugged, "He said something about your reputation."

I laughed. "Hey, did you hear that noise earlier?"

"No."

"Oh, well never mind."

"Come on, lets go get some breakfast," Hermione said.

"I thought you already ate," I questioned.

"I said never that did I?" she answered. And we went down to the Great Hall. A lot of people were still there; I checked my watch and noticed that it was 9:00.We sat down at the table and I just had a glass of OJ, and I was good for the day, but Hermione wagged her finger at me. I'm so sorry I'm a bad girl.

Classes didn't start until tomorrow, so we had a free day to get used the set-up, but we would receive our schedules at lunch. So then after my "breakfast" we (as in Hermione and me) went back to what they call, "the common room". I sat back down on the couch, and pulled out all the work I had to do, while Hermione was reading a book.

After about two hours, Ron and Harry showed up. "Where have you two been?" Hermione asked.

"We were hanging out with Neville, and Dean. What have you two been up to?" Ron replied.

I said nothing and continued to work, Hermione on the other hand began to tell them that she was really angry because I didn't eat breakfast, and it was the most important meal of the day, and helped make my brain function better, and blah blah blah. Eventually after her little lecture, I got bored and told the others I was going to go for a walk.

I left the Common Room, heading for outside I haven't gotten any fresh air, and I really needed it. I didn't go far just through a pathway that led to a little hut, and had a little garden attached to it. I also wandered to the nearby lake, and sat down there for a while. I watched as the water moved only to the things that fell in the water.

I must have looked like a freak. It just let me go back to when I was little, and all the ridiculous stuff I used to do. "Pretty, isn't it?" said a voice. I turned to see that it was Draco.

"Yeah, I guess so; it can get boring after a while." I answered.

"I wasn't talking about the lake." He answered sitting down next to me.

"Right then," I said, not knowing a single thing he meant.

"I was talking about you," he answered with pearly white teeth showed as his lips helped hold that gorgeous smile together. And so then I blushed, not because of what he said, but because of how long it took me to figure that out. Like when I was playing 'Petals Around The Rose'(1).

"Sorry, did I offend you?" Draco asked.

"No, just thinking about the look on Hermione's face, if she knew I was currently talking to you. He smiled and we sat in silence for a bit longer.

"Well, I think we should go to lunch, that is if you eat it," he answered.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked eagerly, I really didn't know why I had.

"You astound me, I can't help, but to stare," he answered getting up. Now I was blushing of what he said.

"Well," I answered, as he handed his hand out for me, it seemed somewhat cold, yet with a warm feeling to it, and I like it a lot.

"Now, I'll walk you to the Great Hall, but your on your own after that," he said.

"Now, whoever said I wanted to walk with you to the Great Hall?" I asked.

"Well if you-"

"I'd be more than happy to," I replied smiling, but it was one of those 'yeah you are totally oblivious that I like you a little'.

We walked together until we go tot the door and we said good-bye, and I went to find the trio of people I had just met yesterday.

(1) Really dumb piece of trivia: 'Petals Around The Rose' (don't own that) is a real dice game. Search for it on Google (don't own that).


	11. An Explanation of the Tournament

Chapter Eleven

An Explanation of the Triwizard Tounament

Our schedules were almost the same, except for the fact that mine would be in the same classes, but at an adult education level. Well something like that… Lately I've been thinking about Draco, like if I and he were 'meant to be' but I highly doubt that.

But the fact of the matter was that I think I have developed a crush on him…and that was just creepy, cause I never (and I mean ever) liked anyone this much before…

As we sat at the table I looked and wondered about how my life was going to change. Five days ago, I was about to kill myself, figuratively. I was about to move into a new family, and live there for about three weeks, and then wait another week before someone else tried. But now, I am a witch, no I don't like that word…I am special well better than the past that I knew before...

It is now dinner time and Dumbledore has announcement. (A/N: This next part is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I have absolutely nothing to do with this part…)

"This year, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking Mr. Weasley," he said, "now where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school. And the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- until, that is, the death toll mounted so high, that the tournament was discontinued.

"There have been several attempts over the century to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided that the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand galleons personal prize money."

(A/N: Ok, it's my time to shine now.)

"And on that personal note we will only let those above the ages 17 submit their names into the goblet."

Fred and George were now cursing at the fact they were both still 16, and kept saying that they would find a way to get their names into the goblet. But hey, would you look at the time, its 8:00 p.m. and I have to get to classes tomorrow!


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

As of now, "The Girl Who Lived" is officially discontinued.

The authoress simply does not have time to write anymore, and no longer thinks herself a wonderful writer. While I and many others have tried to persuade her to pick up the pencil, she has stubbornly refused.

I am deeply sorry to all of you who enjoyed reading this story. But, the authoress has granted me permission to keep it up on so all those who enjoyed it can still read it.

Much love,

_Arabic Blessing_


End file.
